Nobles
The Nobility is the highest social class in Britannia's aristocracy''' '''with the exception of royalty. They possess more acknowledged privileges and higher social status than any other class in Britannian society, with membership thereof typically being hereditary, though there have been cases such as Villetta Nu where a rank is granted for services. The nobility showcase absolute power over everyone that is not gentry, even native Britannians. Most are extremely wealthy, far above most native and Honorary Britannians, though their economic positions are not necessarily inherited of the noble's previous family as evidenced that some nobles are born into nobility while others are awarded titles. The method by which such great wealth is attained isn't specified, though it could be that all nobles have high paying posts, that all nobles receive economic tribute through taxes, or a combination of both. Several powerful noble families have ties with or lead mega corporations such as the Weinberg and Steiner Families with Steiner Konzern. Politically, the nobility are the ones who govern all aspects of the Holy Britannian Empire, though militarily and secretly, it is the Emperor and the Geass Cult who have final say. After Lelouch vi Britannia ascended the throne, the Britannian aristocracy was abolished, plutocratic cliques were broken up, and the Numbers were liberated. With the exception of the nobility attending court that were Geassed by Lelouch, many nobles attemptted to overthrow Lelouch, only to be quickly vanquished. Titles *Grand Duke *Duke *Marquess *Earl *Viscount *Baron Known Noble Families *Alstreim **Unknown rank **Known members: Anya Alstreim, unnamed parents of Anya **Appeared in: R2 *Ashford **Unknown rank, formerly, disgraced **Known members: Milly Ashford, unnamed mother of Milly, Ruben K. Ashford **Appeared in: R1 *Asplund **Earl **Known members: Lloyd Asplund, unnamed father of Lloyd **Appeared in: R1 *Bradley **Unknown rank **Known members: Luciano Bradley **Appeared in: R2 *Breisgau **Unknown rank, formerly, exiled **Known members: Bradow von Breisgau, Claudia von Breisgau, Leila Malcal **Appeared in: Akito the Exiled *Calares **Duke **Known members: Viceroy Calares **Appeared in: R2, Episode 2 *Cornwell **Unknown rank **Known members: Lord Cornwell **Appeared in: R2, Episode 2 (mentioned only) *Crane **Unknown rank **Known members: Lord Crane **Appeared in: R1, Episode 24 (mentioned only) *Della **Viscount **Known members: Domenichino Della **Appeared in: Oz the Reflection *Dolos **Unknown rank, formerly, disgraced **Known members: Alessandra Dolos **Appeared in: Oz the Reflection *Emilio **Unknown rank **Known members: Lord Emilio **Appeared in: R2, Episode 2 (mentioned only) *Enneagram **Unknown Rank **Known members: Nonette Enneagram **Appeared in: R2 (cameo), Oz the Reflection *Farnese **Unknown rank, Euro Britannian **Known members: Andrea Farnese **Appeared in: Akito the Exiled *Franks **Duchess **Known members: Beatrice Franks **Appeared in: Knights of the Round Light Novel *Gerald **Unknown rank, Euro Britannian **Known members: Henrik Gerald (deserted) **Appeared in: Lancelot and Guren Manga *Gordiengo **Baron **Known members: Schutenkin Gordiengo III **Appeared in: R1 (Euphemia's book of possible knights) *Hexenhaus **Unknown rank, territory in Idaho **Known members: Schnee Hexenhaus, Snow Hexenhaus, Himmel Hexenhaus, Egla Hexenhaus **Appeared in: Lancelot and Guren Manga *Highland **Grand Duke of Velaines, Euro Britannian **Known members: Augusta Henry Highland **Appeared in: Akito the Exiled *Krushevsky **Unknown rank **Known members: Monica Krushevsky **Appeared in: R2 *Maldini **Earl **Known members: Kanon Maldini **Appeared in: R1 *Manfredi **Unknown rank, Euro Britannian **Known members: Michael Manfredi **Appeared in: Akito the Exiled *Millville **Unknown rank, formerly, disgraced **Known members: Wilbur Millville, unnamed wife of Wilbur **Appeared in: Oz the Reflection *Nicolai **Marquess **Known members: Lord Nicolai, unnamed son **Appeared in: R1, Episode 17 (mentioned only, his son painted the portrait of Charles) *Nu **Baron **Known members: Villeta Nu **Appeared in: R1 (Made nobility in R2) *Pomonde **Earl **Known members: Lord Pomonde **Appeared in: Lancelot and Guren Manga *du Saint-Gilles **Unknown rank, Euro Britannian **Known members: Raymond du Saint-Gilles **Appeared in: Akito the Exiled *Schwarzer **Earl **Known members: Johann Schwarzer **Appeared in: Oz the Reflection *Shaing **Unknown rank, Euro Britannian **Known members: Shin Hyuga Shaing, Maria Shaing, Alice Shaing **Appeared in: Akito the Exiled *Soresi **Unknown rank **Known members: Kewell Soresi, Marika Soresi, Lorenzo il Soresi **Appeared in: R1, Renya of Darkness (Lorenzo) *Steiner **Unknown rank **Known members: Leonhardt Steiner **Appeared in: Oz the Reflection *du Villon **Unknown rank, Euro Britannian **Known members: Gaudefroy du Villon **Appeared in: Akito the Exiled *Waldstein **Unknown rank **Known members: Bismarck Waldstein **Appeared in: R2 *Weinberg **Earl **Known members: Gino Weinberg, unnamed three brothers of Gino, unnamed parents of Gino, Alto Weinberg **Appeared in: R2, Renya of Darkness (Alto) *Wilhelm **Unknown rank, Euro Britannia **Known members: Lord Wilhelm **Appeared in: Akito the Exiled *Zevon **Unknown rank **Known members: Oiaguro Zevon, Olivia Zevon, Oldrin Zevon, Orpheus Zevon **Appeared in: Oz the Reflection Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Terminology Category:World of Code Geass Category:Nobles